


I want to write you a song

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Ereri Week Spring 2016, M/M, Presents, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a mix CD,” Eren said. He blinked slowly, looking up at his husband and feeling his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You made me a <i>mix CD</i> for our ten year anniversary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to write you a song

“Babe,” Eren said, shifting against the counter, feeling the lip of it as it dug into his side as he turned to keep Levi in front of him, the man rounding the corner from the dining room into the kitchen. The sun was still shining through the window, early afternoon with both of them off work early for the occasion, and the light was throwing his husband’s features into sharp relief. Eren wanted to kiss Levi’s cheekbones, smooth his thumb over the slight crow’s feet in the corners of his eyes, but the man he loved was on a Mission and Eren knew better than to interrupt. He stored the thought away for later and shook his head with a laugh instead, settling with his back against the counter as Levi came to a stop in front of him.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Eren added softly. Levi just rolled his eyes and shook the bag he was holding at him, gently but insistently.

“It’s our _anniversary_ ,” Levi said, stubborn and gorgeous and Eren crumpled like a house of cards in a fan factory, bending to cradle Levi’s face and kiss him quick as Levi huffed and jabbed the package gently into Eren’s gut. Both of them leant back after a moment, Eren watching the softening of his love’s expression with a tightening in his chest he was all too familiar with.

“What if _I_ hadn’t gotten you something,” Eren asked, even though they both knew that question was rhetorical. Eren’s gift to Levi had been sitting on the kitchen counter all week, the days crossed out on the calendar by the fridge with a black sharpie as a physical representation on how _excited_ they had both been for this day.

_Ten years_ , Eren thought, rubbing his thumb along Levi’s jaw before slowly dropping his hand. _Ten years and I can’t imagine a day without him._

“Stop spouting bullshit and _open your present_ ,” Levi demanded, shaking the carefully stuffed bag at him, tissue paper overflowing artfully at the top. A faint sound of something shifting came from the package, crinkling paper and something else, and Eren felt his curiosity rise, his eternal weakness, the one Levi was never above exploiting.

“ _Fine_ ,” Eren answered, taking the bag from Levi in such a way that their fingers almost tangled together around the handle and his husband laughed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back, narrowing his eyes at Eren to show he knew what the other was playing at. Eren just batted his eyelashes at the love of his life, the picture of innocence, like he hadn’t been about to drag Levi into his arms and drop the package on the counter. Without another word he grabbed a handful of the neatly arranged tissue paper and hauled it out, tossing it behind him on the counter, hastily and messily, the way he always opened packages. Levi’s reaction to the clutter was lost to him, however, upon the realization of what was in the bag in his hands.

“A _CD_ ,” Eren asked, feeling his nose scrunch up in confusion as he pulled it out. Only the cover was off, definitely a CD but in place of a band’s name or the album name, it was a picture, one Eren recognized after a moment’s confusion; a snapshot of them on their wedding day, curled together at the reception afterward, heads bent and cheeks flushed, eyes focused entirely on each other like everyone else in the room didn’t even _exist_. It was a picture he thought Hanji had taken, though it might have been Krista, or one of the photographers, he couldn’t remember, but it was one of his favorites, Levi’s mouth open in a soft laugh, his own eyes glued to the shape of Levi’s mouth.

Eren remembered that kiss almost as well as he did the one from before, after the _you may now kiss the groom_ was said, though most of the kisses from a point in that night blurred together. The kiss that occurred seconds after this picture, however, Eren remembered, the tingle of Levi’s laughter like the taste of champagne on his lips, sweetness from the cake’s icing thick of their tongues. Eren licked his lips at the memory of that kiss, eyes sliding up from the CD case to Levi’s mouth, wondering if he could reenact that memory now, or if Levi wanted him to figure out what the fuck was in his hand first.

“ _Well_ ,” his husband said, a smidge impatient with him as if to tell him the kiss would have to wait. “Aren’t you going to _open the case_?”

Eren sighed, gustily and over dramatic, and Levi’s lips twitched, though his fingers still curled with a tremor of unease. It hit him suddenly that Levi was _nervous_ and the thought made him blink, had him turning his head back down to the case in his hands as he read the writing scratched in thick Sharpie letters in the corner of the picture.

_For my love_ , the corner of the case’s front said. Eren traced his thumb along that corner and breathed in, lungs constricting with the tide of emotion that was creeping up his spine. He popped it open with the edge of his nail, registering that there was a silver CD in the case, unremarkable besides the writing on it as well.

_To Eren_ , it said, around the top of the circle. _To the next ten years of our lives together. To the rest of forever together. I love you._

Underneath that message, wedged on either side of the hole in the center, was a list of songs, all of them numbered in neat but crooked hand-writing. Eren knew every single song on that list, all love songs, some of them fifteen to twenty years old, ones Eren knew he still sang, ones Eren knew he had on his _phone_ …

“This is a mix CD,” Eren said. He blinked slowly, looking up at his husband and feeling his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You made me a _mix CD_ for our anniversary.”

Levi shifted on his feet in small awkwardly twitches, his jaw clenched as his cheeks heated to the palest of pinks. He crossed his arms and huffed, eyes suddenly anywhere but Eren’s face, and Eren found himself floored, eyes searching for the signs of age in his love, because otherwise the man was the spitting image of the kid in freshman year who asked him out to dinner. Awkward and small, cheek indenting in as he chewed at it with his teeth, all of his weight in his heels, leaning as far back as he could to leave Eren his space.

The sight knocked the air out of Eren’s chest, until he could only stare, fingertips shifting against the edge of the open CD case to keep him grounded with the sensation of the plastic digging into his skin. He could feel his heart skittering around in his chest, swooping down to land in his stomach, sending it into an upheaval as Levi breathed out a sigh and squared his shoulders, fingers curling as his eyes locked with Eren’s once more.

“I like your voice,” Levi said quietly and Eren felt himself flush, even though this wasn’t new news to him. Levi told him often that he liked his voice, had told him since day one that he liked _all_ of him, his habit of singing every goddamn song he came across included. But even after all this time Eren couldn’t help but squirm, glancing down at the CD in his hands with its carefully neat writing, his lower lip clamped between his teeth.

“I love it when you sing,” Levi continued, his love’s lips twisting into the same lopsided shy smile Eren remembered so well from their first date. “Somehow you manage to turn any song into a love song, but… _those_ are my favorites,” and here Levi shrugged, gesturing with the movement toward the CD Eren was clutching like a lifeline as the tide of his affection for the man in front of him surged up and threatened to drown him. As Levi moved the collar of his button up brushed the expanse of his throat, drawing Eren’s attention there as Levi swallowed. “They remind me of us. Of _you_.”

Eren blinked and realized abruptly that his eyes were prickling, not quite stinging with tears, but certainly with a flood of emotion that burned through his veins, leaving a tremble in its wake. He swallowed roughly, feeling his shoulders shake a little as a laugh tumbled out of him, his tongue wetting his lips with a helpless nervous flick after he tried to clear his throat and almost failed.

“You made me a _mix CD_ ,” Eren repeated, feeling, aptly, like a broken record. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he’d _seen_ something like this; he’d been, what, _seventeen_ maybe, _tops_ , the last time he’d put a burned mix CD in the player in the car? It was a blast from the past, an age before he’d even met _Levi_ , but his husband had put one together, of all the songs Eren had sung over the years that reminded Levi of him, of- of _them_.

Levi had put a lot of time and consideration and effort into this CD. And all Eren could do was laugh weakly as Levi’s smile dropped into an embarrassed scowl, his cheeks warming rapidly until his ears were pink from top to bottom. Eren’s chest caved in with a landslide of love and affection, the force of his fondness stealing his breath until he could only reach out mutely, curling one hand around Levi’s elbow as his husband huffed, chest puffing out with a little breath of self-consciousness Eren hadn’t meant to instill in him at _all_.

“ _Babe_ ,” Eren breathed, “fucking _shit_ , Levi, I _love_ you.”

Levi’s scowl twitched once before bleeding into a curl of his lips, a smile so soft and round and fond Eren felt like he was flying as he ducked down to kiss his husband’s lips, cradling the CD carefully between their chests. Levi kissed him back, fingers curling loosely in the back of Eren’s own button up, the press of his knuckles faint through the fabric, just enough weight to the feeling that Eren shuddered.

“I love _you_ ,” Levi murmured, the weight of the words like his knuckles, faint but warm, falling against Eren’s mouth in a way that had him shuddering again. A noise slipped out of his throat, soft like a whine, low like a moan, and it was Levi’s turn to laugh, the tremor of his body shaking dancing its way into Eren’s veins as he pressed their foreheads together and breathed in, steadying himself with Levi’s familiar weight and scent.

“I really do,” Levi continued, so soft Eren could have sighed and the words would have been lost in the sound of his exhale, however quiet he would have tried to make it. “Eren, I _love_ you.”

“Always,” Eren breathed, sliding his hand down Levi’s arm until he could lace their fingers together. And then, even more quietly, his throat closing up and his eyes stinging again, he added, “thank you. I love it.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Levi laughed, nuzzling at his cheek and squeezing Eren’s hand tightly, their wrists knocking against Eren’s thigh with the motion. “I can get you something else tomorrow, if it’s dumb, I just-“

Eren kissed him, swallowing his protests with a flick of his tongue as Levi rose to meet him. He set the CD down on the counter behind him carefully, reaching back blindly as he bent to sweep his tongue into Levi’s mouth, curling it around his husband’s and feeling him shudder and moan against him, intent on kissing his ridiculously romantic husband until they were both lightheaded. Eventually, once that was accomplished, he was going to haul his laptop out of the office so they could listen to the CD together, maybe while they cooked dinner, or danced in the living room, or if Levi wanted to go out they could listen to it in the car.

Before he could show his appreciation for the wonderful gift, however, he had a wonderful husband to appreciate too. Eren wound his hand into Levi’s hair and cradled him close, feeling his toes curl in contentment when Levi squeezed his fingers like a lifeline, his husband a warm solid weight against his chest, so distracting Eren forgot everything else around them, lost completely in his love.

 

-

 

(Eren was shifting nervously in the driver’s seat, fingers tapping against the steering wheel before he cleared his throat and leaned over to turn the radio down.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m a serial song singer. My sister says I drive everyone crazy with it.”

His date, short and dark haired, gorgeous with eyes like the clouds, like the briny stormy sea, blinked at him from his peripheral. Eren tried not to watch how his lips pressed together, focusing instead on how much pressure he was putting into pressing down on the brake, intent on not embarrassing himself by either getting into a wreck or jerking the whole car to a sudden, awkward stop. The drawback was that they rolled to a smooth stop at the next red light and Eren had nothing else to focus on, his head turning automatically to face the slight frame in his passenger seat as their eyes locked.

Levi licked his lips and Eren’s stomach flipped, heart launching into his throat as he followed the motion with his eyes.

“I like your voice,” his date said quietly, carefully. And then, with a twitch of his shoulders, he leant forward, fingers curling around the volume knob on the radio as he turned it back up. Eyes still locked he swallowed, his long pale throat making the movement enchanting to watch, and then he licked his lips.

Eren licked his lips in response, not sure if the light was still red but not caring much either. He cleared his throat roughly, hands trembling faintly against the steering wheel, and then he started singing against, knowing his voice was cracking with nerves but unable to stop it from doing so. But god, as embarrassing as his wobbling voice was, it was a small thing to bear when Levi smiled, lopsided and shy, eyes glittering like stardust at him as he ducked his head and looked away, cheeks dusting pink under the streetlights as Eren forced himself to twist back around to face the street, carefully applying pressure to the gas pedal once more.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last fic I have pre-prepared for this week lmao. the next two are gonna be last minute additions but!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this fluff addition c;


End file.
